


Lines

by likealocket



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likealocket/pseuds/likealocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one sentence fics from throughout Denny and Izzie's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompts from the Beta theme set at the 1sentence LiveJournal community. Each is independent of the others and not in any chronological order. Vague spoilers through S1 finale. Some are AU past episode 2x23.

_#01 - Walking_  
No longer tethered in place by tubes and monitors, he could go anywhere at all; but he took just four steps into her arms.

 

 _#02 - Waltz_  
It felt so good to have her in his arms that he couldn't resist leading her in a lazy one-two-three one-two-three, her musical laughter keeping them perfectly in time.

 

 _#05 - Worry_  
"That was close," he joked, but it wasn't funny --Izzie couldn't imagine anything less funny _ever_ \-- but the fear that flashed in his eyes frightened her even more.

 

 _#08 - Whiskey and rum_  
Izzie was filled to bursting with frustration, anger, determination, maybe-love, definitely-longing, topped off with bone-weary exhaustion, and no amount of whatever Cristina and Meredith put in front of her could seem to dilute it or wash it away.

 

 _#09 - War_  
"I _let_ you win that one because it's not every day I have a pretty doctor like yourself hanging on my every move," Denny shamelessly flirted, and Izzie shuffled the cards, thinking, _yes it is_.

 

 _#11 - Birthday_  
With her head on his shoulder and her hand in his, he wished on the single blue candle in his strawberry Jell-O that this wouldn't be the last time.

 

 _#13 - Bias_  
"You're just saying that because I'm the only doctor that makes out with you regularly," Izzie teased, and Denny couldn't argue with that.

 

 _#16 - Breaking_  
His pressure plummeted and all Izzie could do was stand frozen in the doorway, screaming in her head " _Not yet! No, nononono!_ " as doctors and nurses pushed past her, understanding that if he broke, she'd crumble into pieces, too.

 

 _#18 - Balloon_  
The balloon had a bright, cartoon face and the glittery words _You're Berry Special!_ , but at Denny's quirked eyebrow Izzie grinned and said, "You needed cheer in here and that's all they had left in the gift shop, so you're gonna have to deal, okay?"

 

 _#25 - Quitting_  
Izzie could tell now when he'd get that look in his eyes --the one that said _this is too hard, I can't do it anymore_ \-- and she would give anything to make that look go away forever because she needed his second chance now almost as much as he did.

 

 _#26 - Jump_  
She stayed long after he'd fallen asleep, still feeling the touch of his lips on her own, and wasn't surprised by how easy it had been to dive in head first, after all.

 

 _#29 - Jewel_  
Checking the coast was clear, Izzie felt a like an international jewel smuggler as she grinned and revealed to Denny his forbidden prize: one slightly crumbly, home-made chocolate chip cookie.

 

 _#30 - Just_  
"It's not fair," she whispered into the still, sterile room, and she knew the answering silence was all the reply she would ever get; because it _wasn't_ fair, it just was.

 

 _#32 - Sorrow_  
The day Izzie had four surgeries and four deaths, Denny's silently taking her hand was all that made her feel alive.

 

 _#34 - Serenade_  
"Put your head on my shoulder," Denny's low, gravely bass teased the cheesy lyrics into her hair, "hold me in your arms, baby," and he felt her smile against his neck.

 

 _#37 - Soliloquy_  
Denny'd had plenty of time to compose The Big Speech he planned for Izzie before The Transplant (should it ever come to pass), but instead he found himself grinning lazily and saying, "So do you love me yet, or what, because my new heart won't be able to take that kind of uncertainty at least until Denny Jr.'s ready for pre-school."

 

 _#41 - Nowhere_  
She sat numbly while they both hung suspended at the hands of Burke and fate, in between old and new, life and death, then and now, everything and nothing, and waited.


End file.
